REWRITTEN:My Princess
by kirr1001
Summary: On a rainy day Inuyasha meets a girl.They both feel that there's something between them but Inuyasha doesn't know that Kagome's life is no fairytale, more like a nightmare.Is his love enough to end it? Story about life's kindness and its severity. AU
1. One Rainy Day

"So you just accidentally ditched me here?" I snapped to the phone as the raindrop hit my nose.

_"We are so sorry, Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru told us that you had told him that-"_

"That I was going to Miroku's house. Right. And you believed him? Of course that ass is happy now when I'm waiting for some fucking buss in rain."

_"Inuyasha"_, my mom's voice was calm. _"Don't swear to me and calm down. Just wait for the buss 13 and come home. The dinner is ready here."_

"Yeah, whatever."

_"Okay. Love you._

"Yeah", I sighed and hung up. I had stood at the buss station just few minutes and I was already soaked. Obviously the day get better and better. And next week would be one hell of party too; Sesshomaru's, my half brother's wedding. And keep that in mind when I say half brother. He's just some asshole who happens to be my father's son too and I don't care a damn about him. He pisses me off with his calm, so grown up voice and if you ask me his face looks too much like a girl to be on top of man's body. He thinks I'm stupid and that's excatly how I think about him so we're even.

I raised my gaze from ground when I heard the buss coming. The sigh of relief get stuck in my throat when I saw number 5 on the gray buss. "Goddammit", I swore under my breath as the buss doors opened in front of me. The driver looked at me, waiting for my answer but I didn't say no like I had intented to.

I saw this girl. She was sitting in front seat just behind the driver, she wasn't even looking at me but at dirty window, following the raindrops, how they rolled down then back to up to follow the next falling ones. I looked at her like that too. My eyes weren't bored anymore but hungry to watch her face and body which was covered with really big windbreak and dark jeans. Her hair was messy, even dirty, long and black, slightly curly. Her wet bangs clung to her forehead. Her face was kinda dreamy looking, lips parted just a bit and above them a small nose. Her eyes were dark and tired, maybe even sad.

I wasn't a guy who just fell in love by first sight, I was far from that. But I just saw her, I saw her like I had never seen anyone before. There was just something about her which left me totally wordless and that both amzed and annoyed me. She wasn't all _that_ beautiful.

"Hey. You're coming or what?" asked the driver's gruffy voice and my eyes moved from the girl to him and there back to the girl. She still wasn't paying any attention.

_This is so stupid. _"I... Yeah." I stepped inside the buss and handed my money to the driver. I let my feet turn me left and carry beside the girl's seat. I stared at her black hair then moved my gaze away, "Oi." I felt her eyes on me and glanced back at her. "Is... this seat taken?"

I almost blushed when she moved her her body to have look at other seats which were empty. Yeah, this was the part where she told me to fuck off. But then I heard 'no' instead and her small smile bornt butterflies in my stomach. And there we were, sitting next to one other as I tried to imagine something clever to say.

"Nice weather", I said coolly and she looked at the window slightly amused.

"Yeah, rain is good", she nodded. "Kinda detergent."

"Keh", I snorted. "Especially when your family leaves you alone in it you totally feel very clean."

She hemmed softly. The slightly messy essence made her look like a dark princess.

I wasn't so good with talking, especially when it had to be some flirty talking. "So. School starts next week."

I saw her blink and then she nodded, "Yeah."

"It sucks."

"I liked school", she said softly.

"Liked?"

She nodded again. "Not anymore though. There's... more important things in life."

"Keh. You're right about that", I snorted, thinking about dad. His harsh face shouting at me, telling me that if I wanted some kind of furture, my only option was to go to high school but I knew what he was trying. Trying to make me like him, a business man who worked in a well-known company. I couldn't nor didn't want to see myself in that kind of future.

"I liked to draw", she cut my thoughts. "In school I mean. I alwas waited for the art class. But anyway, that was long ago."

"Then maybe you're good at that."

"I don't know", she said to the window. "I started to hate it one day when our new teacher looked at my sketch. I had drawn some kind of wooden well and a green forest around it. I don't know where I had got that idea but I really liked it. But when teacher saw it, she said that it was unrealistic and that we were supposed to sketch forest with animals, not some well."

Gosh, she seemed shy at first but when she got in the mood to talk she really knew how to do that. "Teachers are stupid", I tried to cheer her up though I hardly knew what it even meant.

"Maybe. But I haven't never forgot that", I watched how she took a deep breathe then turned to look at me. Brown eyes. "I'm Kags."

"Uh, hi", I blinked and shook her offered hand. "Nice name."

She smiled somehow sadly. "Nickname."

"What's the real?" I blurted out and she raised her eye brow.

"You haven't even told me yours."

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha", she repeated after me and just stared boldly at my face. All I could think about was that she was really, really pretty.

The buss stopped and doors opened. She noticed it, stopping our staring competition. Then she grabbed my hand and made my heart stop. "C'mon, let's go!" she said and I was dragged out of my seat.

"But- Hey!"

The buss doors closed behind us as she leaded me outside. We were completely other side of the town where I was supposed to be but I guess that was my own fault too when I had taken the wrong buss. But dammit, it was her faul that I was under the pouring rain again. "What the hell?" I yelled at her. "Are you crazy?"

"No", she shook her head, smiling shyly. "Sorry that you missed your buss now. But I want to take you somewhere."

"What?" I stared at her through the rain. "And where the hell that would be?"

"I'll show you", she offered her hand to me again and chuckled at my annoyed expression. "It's all right. I promise I'll buy your next buss ticket." She was stupid, totally stupid. She was freely offering her hand to complete stranger. Didn't she know I could be some kind of rapist?

She was a princess, asking me to dance her own, weird, unknown dance.

How could I say no?

I slowly took her hand and she walked me through a few blocks. I looked at her dryly when we stopped in front of coffee shop but she only bought us two buns. 'Course I had my pride, saying to her that I could pay it though I didn't even care about anything sweet tasting but she just shook her head.

When we walked and walked, both soaked, the highrises lessened and streets changed into grass. There was more trees too and the mud clung to my white shoes. Suddenly she stopped and pointed at a little red house with her finger. It was hard to see when it wasn't very close and it was behind long trees.

"There", she said simply and started to walk towards it, me following her steps.

"You brought me here to watch some house?"

"Not that house, be patient, Inuyasha", she grinned. She said my name gently and I felt like it had a whole different meaning when she said it.

The red house probably had had a yard but now it was gone because the lack of lawnmower. We traipsed in the long grass when I followed her behind the house. There was another but it really wasn't a house. I was a really small cottage. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at me and I was puzzled. What was so special about this pathetic brown hut?

"I found this over an year ago", she explained as I looked at its cranky roof and almost broken windows. "I was just walking around then I saw that house. I think no one has lived in there for a long time and this was a playhouse for their children. I had one too when I was little. Wanna look inside?"

She really was a weird princess. "How? You gonna broke window?"

"No, of course not", she pouted when I didn't return to her grin. "I'm not some kind of petty criminal." I snorted at that. "When I found this", she knelt on the ground and spotted a toy car. "I sat here a long time until I noticed this little car." She stood up, looking at me and turned the toy car upside down. It let out a "click" sound then a key fell from inside it on to her hand. I looked at it surprised. She gave me the key. "Open the door."

I shot a look at her then walked at the door and put the key inside the lock. The lock snapped open. She walked towards me and her hand brushed against my back. The touch made me almost shiver. "Good boy", she said softly and moved pass me inside. I gulped and remembered when this princess asked me to dance. Was it just me or was our waltz changing into tango? I could still walk away if I wanted to stay alone with my normal and comfortable life.

Hell no.

There was just something about her which made me follow.

The cottage was actually quite large for a playhouse. There was a small table, a closet and bed. The carpet was dirty and thick dust was sneaking into my nose. Probably into Kagome's too because she sneezed. Nothing had ever sounded so cute. I let out a loud chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you here often?" I asked.

"No. Alone it's... a little scary", she sat on the bed. "I have never told anyone about this place. But I wanted to share it with someone." Her eyes were soft, alluring. What kind of girl was she actually? Someone who jumped into bed with every stranger? That thought kept me still though there was place beside her on the bed where my legs could have carried me.

She noticed it. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Dammit. What was I doing here? Trying to get laid? "I think I should go. I'm starved and..."

"Then take a bun", she offered, holding the paper bag in her hand. But when I didn't relax nor answer, her face turned sad. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm not trying to seduce you or anything, trust me. If had enough of that... I just... I don't have many people who to talk to and you seem like a nice guy. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." For a moment I thought that she was lying just to make me stay but her eyes looked honest. She wasn't trying to make me stay, she was just friendly, asking me to stay. I could have hit myself. Why was I even complaining in the first place? The most prettiest girl in the world had dragged me here with her. I was a lucky bastard.

"Damn... Forget what I said", I shook my head, annoyed with myself and sat on the bed. "Give me that bun."

She gave me a hesitant smile and the paper bag. "Are you okay now?"

"Keh", I asnwered and took a bite from bun. "This shit tastes horrible." She giggled softly. There was silent for a moment then I realized that she was shivering. There wasn't sound of raindrops hitting againts the windows anymore which told us that the rain had stopped. Our clothes were still wet though I was good but apparently she was cold.

After quickly looking around I saw a folded blanket next to me and speared it open, offering it to her. But she just eyed at it suspiciously, "What if it's full of worms?"

"Worms?" I repeated.

"Yeah, worms. White, little worms."

"So you're afraid of worms?"

"No", she said sharply. "I just don't like them."

She didn't see how I rolled my eyes or when I threw the blanket over her head. She let out a short yell.

"Jerk", she glared but wrapped it around her shoulders.

I smirked. "You haven't told me your real name yet."

"Is Inuyasha really your birth name?"

"Yeah", I snorted. "My mom's kinda weird."

"In that case I like her. And your name too."

How could she smile like that? To me? "T-thanks."

She went silent, obviously assuming that the subject about names was over. No, I wanted to know her real name badly, especially when I thought that the nickname didn't suit her at all. "Tell me your real name."

She sighed. "You don't give up." I raised my eyebrow, shaking my head. She sighed again. "No."

"No?"

"I hate my name and I'm not going to tell you."

"Well I don't think is as stupid as your nickname. Kags sounds idiotic."

"Well thank you very much but I like it, Mr. Dogdemon- Ah choo!" she sneezed again, this time almost on my face.

"Keh."

"Keh", she aped and our conversation was over.

I was in awe actually. She was so difficult and so enigmatic.

The sun was creeping back to the sky from behind the clouds and it shone against my eyes. I closed them, breathing calmly and wondering how weird this was, that I was sitting in kid's playhouse. But she surprised me again when I felt her lean against my shoulder. I didn't dare to look but I could easily picture her eyes closed too, snuggling against me.

Princess.

My thoughts were drifting away, all the weariness from shopping for Sesshomaru's wedding suddenly getting over me. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until she moved away from me and I slowly opened my eyes. Her face was there, brown eyes staring to my gray ones. "Thanks for our little adventure", she smiled softly, playfully. Half of me was still asleep, half of me shocked of how close she was and how much closer she could still move. "If we meet again, I promise I'll tell you my name." She quickly gazed at my lips and I had to restrain my mouth from begging her to kiss me. I didn't have the courage to try it myself.

But she blinked and her soft mouth touched my cheek. "Inuyasha", she said only my name, nothing else.

"What-" I tried to say, fully opening my eyes then but she was quickly out of the bed. And out of the cottage.

I thought that I could be her prince and run after her, utter some lame words of love but I wasn't like that. Though I knew this was something, _something. _But I could only move my hand on to my cheek, rub it and think that's were my princess's lips had just been.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So I hope this is a good start. This is rewritten version and I'll do my best with this one since the other sucked really bad. This story is really been moved here to there and back here but now it will stay right here. My story, mine!

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	2. Last Summer Seconds

Miroku saved me at weekend, obviously sensed in the phone how the wedding was eating me alive. The fact that you couldn't get even a moment of peace in your own damn room when everybody were dancing around, forcing you to do all kinds of things like... say opinion about Rin's wedding dress! How was I supposed to know anything about dresses? I guess they wanted me to be part of it somehow though that was just the opposite thing I wanted.

We met with Miroku at our old school's yard, he had brought his girlfriend Sango and couple guys. We talked about what had happened the whole summer, had we changed the world like we had promised at spring. Well Hajime had moved away from home so we guessed that was enough of at least someone's world's change.

"One bloody asshole that man", he spat. "If mom wants to be with him then fine but not in the same house where I am."

"So what are you going to do now?" Sango blinked her dark eyes.

"Mom gives me money. I'll pay rent myself when I've found some job."

"Cheers to that", Miroku raised his soda bottle, giving cigarette to Hajime. For comfort.

"But I got laid!" Juro announced from the grass where he was lying.

"Yeah we heard that already", I snorted.

"Many times", Sango added. She noticed then Miroku's stare and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I suppose Juro is lucky guy", he answered with a dramatic sigh. I tried to hold my laugh as Sango chose to say nothing but glared at Miroku, slight pink on her cheeks.

"Give me one", I reached my hand towards Miroku and his carton. I didn't smoke much, only when we were meeting with group and I just liked to go with the flow.

"Only if you swear that you have finally got some!"

"Shut up", I spat and gave up.

"When Inuyasha, oh when?" Hajime acted like he was sobbing which made Miroku grin. "Why do you torture us with your virginity?"

"I said shut up!"

"Stop it, guys", Sango said.

"Sorry", they said, grinning, sincerity only in their asses.

After a few seconds silence Juro murmured to me, "Are you still so into that Kikyou?"

"I wasn't 'into' her, moron", I glared at him. "She was friend."

"Have you heard anything from her?" Sango asked, crossing her legs.

"No, and why? I haven't heard anything over an year so why would she call me now?" They probably noticed the bitterness in my tone, at least I did. Only once I tried to call Kikyou after her moving but she had changed her number. I didn't know why did she do that to me. Never did she call or came to visit. I didn't suffer from loneliness _nor _love sickness, I just didn't get it. Maybe she just hadn't felt the same way for me like I had felt for her.

"I'm sure you'll find some hot babe then we'll all be jealous", Hajime gave some mercy and slapped me on the back. I didn't want to tell them about my cottage girl which I had met but I knew they would definitely be jealous. Anyone would. Every part of me wished that school wouldn't start so soon, that I could have a change to meet her again and enjoy of my ever lasting summer with her. I was pretty sure that she had liked me too, she had said something like that herself.

I swore it. If I was going to meet her again by some miracle, I would run after her this time. Then we would see how much Miroku and Hajime could humilate me after that. Keh!

"But Inuyasha", Sango started. I didn't know was she trying to piss me off or was she really interested. "How are the wedding plans?"

"If someone fucking says even one fucking word about that party of shit I'm gonna fucking throw up, fuck!" I roared. They just laughed.

No one took me seriously anymore.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

You didn't think I was going to stop this, did you? :) Not a long chapter. That's why I'm asking from you, do you wish that the chapters would be longer? Well, well, well? I'm in really good mood now that I got this one updated. Wasn't much yeah but something and I found this chapter fun to write.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	3. Kagome

Damn school, damn morning. My hair was messier than ever and not willing to stay in bun like I would have wanted. My good mood had been on danger zone since I had woken up. Jesus, if dad had thrown my lac bottle out of window again, I...

I growled at the toilet's mirror and locked myself into WC closet, just in case though I didn't think someone would come there middle of the first day's class. This school wasn't bad, far from that pigsty where I had been before. This WC didn't even smell piss.

I placed one of my notebooks on the toilet seat, then spilled the white powder on it from the small baggy which Eri had given me. I took the pipe and sucked the drug into my nose. I hadn't planned to take too much, just the regular amount like every day but this time I was too pissed off to really consider anything, not to even notice that I might take too much. I sighed after I had suddenly sucked everything, the whole town of satisfaction ready to start party inside me. "That's the spirit", I said and broke into laugh. I was pleased to see that I was still alone in the toilet as I stepped out. I glanced at the mirror and my hair suddenly looked much better just the way it was.

It was strange how I really wasn't in high yet but the mere thought of it made my day brighter. That made grin on my face disappear. "I'm hooked like a fish", I murmured out loud. But what did it matter anyway? I had lived with this, with this kind of people for two years now. It was too late to realize that I was deep on the bottom.

I called Eri. I wanted out of here.

She answered right away. _"Hey Kags! Where the hell are you?"_

"In WC. Having fun?"

_"Fuck you. Teacher looks like she has a stick in her ass. I just texted others that we should leave. I mean we've been here over an hour now, I need a joint."_

"You're reading my thoughts. Let's meet outside. Oh, by the way there's no grit left for you."

_"Again, fuck you." _I snorted as she hung up.

The day was warm and I decided to roll sleeves up to my elbows. I remembered the black bruise on my wrist and frowned as I saw it. Luckily I had couple of big bracelets in my bag which could be useful.

I hated it when dad touched me. The bruises were on _my _body and on _my _skin because of him and it was me who had to try my best to hide them. _But I guess that's okay. Part of my life_, I mused as I put on the bracelets and fixed up my hair for the last time before going to the door.

As I passed the boy's toilet I wasn't sure what hit me. But something did.

"Agh!" I cried out, holding the left side of my head as I saw the jerk who had struck me. With a WC door. "What's your problem idiot?" He came completely out of the boy's toilet room and just then I noticed how familiar he looked like, I had seen that black mop before.

His grey eyes looked pissed but then he seemed to remember me too. Who was this guy, it took me a moment to find his name from my foggy mind.

"It's you", he breathed out. "Kags."

"Yeah, it's me", I said with my duh-tone while I was still recalling his name.

"What are you doing here? And- What's _your _problem?" he asked, looking into my eyes which probably looked glassy because of the drug. Well he was a big boy and could think what he wanted.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." my mind cleared middle of the sentence. "... Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?" he gave me a weird look.

"It's you", I tilted my head, smirking. "And bad boy, ditching the class."

"I had a meeting with john", this smartass joked. His eyes moved to my head. "Is your head okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the blow", my voice wasn't angry and honestly the high had softened the pain. "And my fault anyway for walking too close the doors."

"Keh, that's right", he answered and I had to smile at his usual word. He had been good company in the cottage, shy undoubtedly but nice.

I just shrugged at him as a goodbye but my arm was grabbed as I moved pass him. He was shaking his head at me. "Wait a second."

"What?" I asked simply but part of my body tensed when he touched me, so suddenly and without a permission.

"I, uh, um", he was repeating those words and I started to wonder was he only acting stupid to slow me down or did he really have that small vocabulary.

"Look, my friends are waiting for me", I said as politely as I could, at least I thought so, and took his hand off from my arm. "See you, dogdemon."

"Your name!" he cried out. Well, that got my interest. "You promised to tell me your real name if we met again." Did this guy have a crush on me or what? I could feel a headache coming.

"I did, didn't I?" I took few steps back, growing distance between us though I knew I wouldn't get away before I'd answer. "Fine", I smiled. "It's May."

"Liar", he said immediately and my eyes widened.

"I'm not!"

"Like I'd think you would blurt it that quickly. You're not so easy", he said surely.

"Well..." I was close, so close to say something really smart but when nothing came into my mind I blamed the grit. "... shoot." I saw him smirk then and I suddenly felt an irresistible want to make him the wordless one again. I could have blamed the drug for that too but no, that was simply in my nature. A smile formed on my mouth and then I was closing the distance between us. He noticed that and his expression changed from proud to nervous. I teased him, pressed myself close to his body and breathed against his face. He blinked and I spoke truthfully this time, "It's Ka-go-me."

I slid my finger across his cheek and he turned quite red. I stepped out of his personal zone and turned like I hadn't done anything special. "But like I told you I hate it so I prefer Kags!" I glanced at his still form over my shoulder as I walked through the hall. I actually, somehow, adored that blush of his.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I am sorry for the long wait...! Reaally sorry but here's something for you at least! Forgive me. And if you didn't notice, this chapter is written in Kagome's PV. She may seem different than in first chapter but she has her reasons. And she's quite sharp in high :D

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

I'll try to update soon.

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

* * *

><p>I looked at her silently, without blinking. She was so different now, her eyes looked so much more clear than yesterday at the hall. She wasn't so dressed up nor made-up either. It made me think that she had two sides. This one was calm and delicate. The other was daring, a girl who laughed loudly with her friends, let a douchebag grope her crotch... I breathed out. I prefered this girl here.<p>

Of course she noticed that I was staring at her. She raised her head and stared right back. I tried to stop my ohsogoodtiming-blush and looked back at the sea quickly. I hated it. It made me feel like I was a brat in a pretty lady's company.  
>But she didn't say anything and I almost saw a smile from the corner of my eye.<p>

"I saw you by the way," I told her. "When you ditched from school yesterday. You were at the yard then you left with your friends."

"Oh," she just said.

This was one of those times when you want to ask something so badly but you know you can't or at least you know shouldn't. I knew. But I also wanted. No matter that it was none of my business and that it made me look stupid. "That guy was your boyfriend?"  
>She knew who I meant.<p>

Suddenly she pushed her ice cream against my nose and I yelped. "Nosy," she said, smiled a small smile as I wiped my nose with my sleeve. She lowered the ice cream back closer to her thighs. She wasn't going to finish it. "Yeah."

"Are you... happy with him?" I tried to say it casually.

"Inuyasha," she shook her head. "Why are you asking that?"

"Just 'cause," I spoke to her head. "You deserve it. Happiness."


End file.
